Talk:Console Commands (Skyrim)/Characters
Finding NPC codes So I'm willing to help expand this list, I'm just not sure how to find NPC codes. Incrognito (talk) 22:31, January 10, 2012 (UTC) No Penitus Oculatus agents in the list? Right, I get it. You can retreive NPC codes via the console itself by scrolling over the npc and right-clicking on them. Apparently no-one saw fit to mention that. Incrognito (talk) 21:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : Unfortunately, you can't use "placeatme" with the codes shown when selecting an NPC. 07:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Issues with NPC ID Code Pages Ok, so unless I am mistaken, there is an article out there called 'NPC IDs' which states no affiliation with a specific title in the series and there is this page 'Console NPC Codes'. We really need to try and get these pages sorted out, I mean what game is 'NPC IDs' for?! Any clue at all? I never really played Oblivion that much and I've never played Morrowind or any title prior to that, so I have no insight here at all. One other issue I have is this: some npcs may appear to be of a 'type' but in fact every instance has a unique ID. You can walk around a city and query the guards' individual IDs and see what I am talking about. Finally, was is this about a listing you can retrieve via the console? I tried following the directions and it doesn't return any list (or do anything at all in fact). Incrognito (talk) 15:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, I've read the other page carefully and I understand it refers to Oblivion. It would be nice if we could indicate that somewhere in the title. Incrognito (talk) 15:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Base ID I need to know; how to I retrieve not the reference ID of an NPC but the Base ID? 21:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Ignore the two sections above this text. 10:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Rename I suggest this article to be renamed to "Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/NPCs". 17:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Problem with some NPC Codes Some NPC codes, like for the female Windhelm guard, ( d3c2a ) will not produce the correct NPC. For instance, using d3c2a will often place a male windhelm guard. 07:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Links Man, someone should link every name on the list to it's respective article. Sometimes i wish to know wich of the characters has the most strenght or the most life, but to see their stats i have to type/copypaste their names on the search bar, wich is really annoying. 04:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Categories Now that i think about it, unique/essential NPCs should be in a different category than common enemies. There are also lots of enemy ID's missing, for example novice necromancer, wich has an entry on this wiki but doesn't appear in the list. Daedric Princes I've recently found out that you can spawn daedra princes using placeatme and have added a section for them, but I need help findind the IDs for peryite, Vaermina, etc. I can't find them myself because (even though my computer more than meets Bethesda's reccommended settings to play skyrim with) I have to play skyrim on an 800X600 screen resolution, which when I type something like "Vaermina" will only come up with "Vaermina devotee"(m) and Vaermina devotee"(F) so I will need help finding the IDs for other daedric princes. Vampire Lords and Werewolf types Can anyone post the IDs of the different werewolf types? Like the Brute and Vargr wolves. Also, does anyone know the ID of a vampire lord? Not the power, but the NPC. I know Harkon's ID but i was wondering if you can just spawn a vampire lord in the middle of Whiterun for the lolz.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 22:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) How do I find Ilia using console commands? I want to go to her or place her at me, but I don't see her here on this page where she's needed the most. 18:45, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Updated with new information TessaVarzi (talk) 09:49, March 9, 2016 (UTC)TessaVarzi Just gonna post this here for those who have asked and those who may be curious.... When you open the console and want to spawn a particular npc that is not mentioned on the console command page (I'll use Miraak as an example) type in "help miraak" (Without the quotes) and you will get five different codes (I used the one at the top to spawn miraak successfully). Note: Unfortunately there was no way for me to tell which was the Base ID and which was the Ref ID, So as i stated above try the code at the top of the list.